Rain, Rain, Go Away
by nanami4253
Summary: Emma, Bella's 15 yr old cousin, hated the idea of moving to Forks to live with her Uncle Charlie. But then again, she never knew about the existence of werewolves, and she certainly didn't know how easy it was to fall in love with one. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

"MOM! I don't want to move to that stupid, freezing cold, wet and gloomy, depressing awful, little town. I don't care if Bella's there. I _don't_ want to go." I shouted.

"You're moving in with your cousin and Uncle Charlie and that is that. Stop arguing with me. It's rude and annoying," mom replied, then shoved my suitcase in the trunk of her car. "Get in."

I stood on the porch and didn't move a muscle.

"Really, Emma? Are you four?"

"I wish."

"Get in the car, now." she said, giving me the evil mom look. I sighed, and got in the car with my arms folded and feet on the dashboard.

"Get your feet down right now." she said, as she sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Take me back home to Dad."

"Not a chance."

"Then there isn't a chance of my feet hitting the floorboard," I said, rolled down the window, and watched Florida fade away.

* * *

"Emma!" my uncle Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Uncle Charlie." I said, not even attempting to sound overjoyed to be staying in this stupid, cold town.

"Well, let's get your suitcase and I'll go ahead and take you home. I'm going fishing with Billy Black, so you're free to do whatever you want."

"Would you mind if I go with you?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie."

"No problem….let's get going then. We'll just leave your suitcases in the car until we get home then."

"Okie dokie." I said, then followed him to his car. Oh dear. I'd almost forgotten that Charlie was the police chief. I opened the door to the police cruiser and got in the passenger's seat. It was quiet the entire drive down to Uncle Charlie's friends house, and there wasn't that much more conversation once we got there. He introduced me to Billy, then we stood around for about five minutes, staring at each other.

"Well, I asked Seth if he wanted to come with us, and he said he'd love too. Jake's not coming; he's taking Hailey to the doctor. So it's just me, you, Seth, and Emma."

Three old people to spend time with? Fun, fun.

"Seth's about your age, Emma. Maybe you'll make a new friend."

My age? This whole fishing trip was starting to sound _a lot _more fun.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Emma." I smiled. For whatever reason, Seth looked nervous.

"Um, hi, I'm…I'm Seth."

"Hi, Seth. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, until tomorrow."

"You do _not _look fifteen/sixteen. I would've said you're like twenty. Anyways, I'm fifteen too. Until next month."

"You look older than fifteen too."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. You're pretty. Um, I think I'm just gonna shut up now," he said, blushing.

I laughed, "No, that's okay. I like talking to you."

"That's good, 'cause I like talking to you too," he smiled, then watched his fishing pole fly out into the lake we were fishing at.

"Oh, crap."

"Don't just stand there! Come on, let's go get it!" I said, then ran out into the water. Clumsy me, I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face. I struggled to get up, but my shirt was caught on something on the floor of the lake. I kicked and flailed my arms but nothing helped. I was trapped, drowning. Then, suddenly, someone's arms wrapped around me, yanked me free, and then pulled me to the surface. I expected to see my Uncle Charlie holding me, but instead there was Seth, holding me close. Oddly, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth:

"Hailey, I think I imprinted on her!" Seth sighed.

"You think?" Hailey replied, trying to get her brand new daughter, Jessamine, to take her bottle. Jessamine smiled, and refused to take it.

"Face it Hailey, the kid's not hungry. Or maybe she just doesn't like you. Either way, leave her alone." Jake intervened, taking Jessie out of his girlfriend's arms. Jessie snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes.

"Okay, I don't just think. I know." Seth replied. "So what do I do now?"

"Tell her? Everything. Girls don't like secrets." Hailey said.

"Am I allowed to, Jake?" Seth asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Have fun." Jake said, kissing Jessie's forehead.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna do that. After I get to know her a little better."

"No, Seth. Tell her now."


	3. Chapter 3

It was midnight, and I was wide awake thinking about Seth when I heard a rock hitting my window. Then, I heard the window crack and shatter to pieces.

"Oops," I heard a familiar voice say. I smiled to myself. Seth.

"Don't move Seth, I'm coming down."

"Don't cut yourself, please." He replied.

"I'll try not to." I said, stepping over pieces of broken glass, then out onto the window ledge. I jumped over onto the tree, then tried to figure out how to get down.

"When you said 'I'm coming down,' I figured you meant the front door.

"Well, that would've been too easy." I said, then slowly made my way down the tree.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he said, once I was standing next to him. I nodded, then pulled my long blonde hair out of my face. I hadn't noticed , but Seth was shirtless.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to the beach."

"Okay?" I yawned. Seth took my hand, and smiled at me.

"Your hands are so warm."

"Well, that's because I'm 108 degrees."

"Um, excuse me?"

"My body temperature is 108 degrees."

"And you're not dead?"

"No, it's normal for me."

"Oh, how strange."

"Yeah. Strange," Seth sighed. "I'm strange." We'd arrived at the beach, and I sat down in the sand next to him.

"You're not strange. I'm sorry…I didn't think you'd take that to heart."

"No, I am." Seth sighed. All of a sudden, I heard fabric rip, and a giant wolf was standing before me.

I screamed, and tears filled my eyes, "Please, please don't hurt me!" I cried

The wolf licked my cheek, and lay down next to me.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but that just scared me." I said, petting him. "Can you be a human again, please? I'm scared to death of dogs."

Seth ran off into the woods, changed back to his normal self, then sat down next to me.

"You're handling this pretty well."

"Just a little curious, why did you show me that?" I asked, looking into Seth's brown eyes. He was so cute. I wanted to kiss him. Did I just think that? It was true.

"I imprinted on you…"

"Imprinted?"

"Um, yeah. It means…I love you. I love you so much I don't even know how to tell you how much I love you. I never want to leave your side. You were, like, made for me."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I kissed him instead. He kissed back, and everything was just perfect. I never wanted it to end

"You were my first kiss , Emma." He smiled. I stayed silent. I couldn't tell him the same thing.

"I love you." He said.

"I think I love you too." I smiled. I laid my head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.


End file.
